


Confrontation

by scarletandgreywidow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletandgreywidow/pseuds/scarletandgreywidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She considers whether this is the time and place for this fight, this argument that has been brewing since he’d told her she was the stronger swimmer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It was inspired by a post from shslromanov on tumblr.

“That’s not fair.”

“It’s a completely legal move, Fitz. Did the lack of oxygen get to you after all? Make you forget the rules of chess?”

“You know my brain is perfectly fine, Simmons. Besides I’m not saying it isn’t a legal move. I’m sayin’ it’s not fair.”

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you. Like you know anything about fairness.”

“What? I’ll have you know I’m a perfectly fair person. You should know that.”

Simmons pauses, hand still hovering over her rook, as she considers whether this is the time and place for this fight, this argument that has been brewing since he’d told her she was the stronger swimmer, that she’d put on hold to make sure he was okay. Even as she attempts to logically catalog the facts, the floodgates burst and words fall out, calmly at first, then more frantically.

“You are not. You cheat at Scrabble and you trick people into contests that you know you’ll win and…and you think you can just leave me here alone without you and…”

“Jemma—"

“…and you didn’t give me a choice in the matter at all. You had no right!”

Something in him snaps at her last accusation.

“—Oh, like you have any room to talk—" 

“—No! I’m not done yet! You can’t be a fair person who thinks they can just decide to sacrifice themselves for someone else even when they tell you not to—"

“—Goin’ and jumpin’ out of an airplane to try and save the team without even asking—"

“—You can’t do that to someone! You can’t do that to someone you love and—"

“—Without even consulting—"

“—You shouldn’t have done that to me and—"

“—Me! That’s not how we do things! That’s not how we’ve ever done things—"

“—And you shouldn’t have pressed that stupid button and tried to leave me!”

“ –We don’t do things like that! We’ve always done things—"

“Why did you try to leave me?” She only realizes she had been shouting when this last sentence escapes as a stunned whisper. The anger has left her body and tears overtake her.

“….together.” The single word comes out softly, as if the weight it carries takes all the strength from his voice.

“I’m sorry,” they both rush to say. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, Fitz. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. And I shouldn’t have jumped without telling you. I’m sorry.” She speaks quickly now but quietly, her body shaking from crying.

“And I shouldn’t have tried to decide you fate for you. I shouldn’t have pressed that button. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The words smudge together as he speaks them; he, too, is weeping now. He cannot get out his apologies fast enough, cannot make her understand them enough. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry,” he repeats the words, willing her to feel his regret. 

“I know,” she says with the largest measure of calm she can manage to gather. “I… I love you.” Her words are slow and a little tremulous, the frenzied minute of fighting with him having stolen away all of her energy.

“I love you, too, Jemma,” he says in a voice matching hers before pulling her into his hospital bed and wrapping his good arm around her. 

As she curls into him and he smiles into her hair neither of them can escape the facts: The bed is too small. His arm is in a sling. Their faces are both still bruised. And, of course, they are in the medical wing of a secret base of an organization that barely even exists. Despite it all they find comfort in being folded together like this. His arms are her oldest, most comfortable sweater. She is his favorite book, a familiar story with secrets still to be discovered.

He kisses her forward and she traces his chest with her fingers, but the exhaustion from the last few weeks quickly overtakes them both as they continue to whisper “I’m sorry’s” and “I love you’s” to each other.

May glances in on them a few hours later, still asleep peacefully in each other’s arms. A rare smile dares to make an appearance on her face. She likes to believe someone on this team will get their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always trying to improve my writing so constructive criticism and feedback is welcome!


End file.
